


This Kidnapping Gig

by AslansCompass



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who Secret Santa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass





	This Kidnapping Gig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thethreehunters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thethreehunters).



Looking back, the Master really should have known better, but simple plans were never his forte. Besides, this incarnation was softer than the others, less than a physical threat. Not to mention that his pets weren’t notable by any means. One of them shouted a lot and the other was an oversized schoolboy: hardly the hardy warrior or annoyingly clever graduate student he’d had in the previous form.   
But honestly, how was he to know that the Doctor wasn’t the only interested party in the whole affair? It was off to a splendid start—he’d distracted the Doctor with a cargo cult based on a 62nd-century toxic waste disposal unit, and used some cunning drones disguised as parakeets to lure the hostages deeper into the jungle. Admittedly, he didn’t quite get both of them in the pit at once, but the schoolboy had yanked the girl down while trying to get out himself, so he didn’t foresee any problems with them actually uniting to get away.   
He’d even managed to fit in the “I am the Master, and you will obey me,” line.   
(The results were less than impressive: the girl just stared and the boy rolled his eyes. Minor concern.)  
With the pets stowed away, he was free to advance to the next part of his plan. Or he would have been, had he not returned to the cargo cult to find the Rani standing atop his prize. Because of course she would be curious about a randomly appearing technological artifact and of course, she’d be taking samples from every person to determine the long-term effects of the radiation. He could bear all that, if she didn’t insist on making insinuations about him and the Doctor.   
He managed to break away from her scheming long enough to check on the pit, where he is greeted by a figure in black robes. “You’ve taken my servant.”  
“Who?”  
“The boy.” Seeing that the Master was none the wiser, the figure announced himself. “ I am the Black Guardian.”   
Always thought it was a myth. But the Master didn’t say that out loud.   
The whole plan went downhill from there. If he thought it was a problem dealing with the Doctor’s wrath over his pets, but the Black Guardian is even harsher about his tools. The Master could have respected that, if he hadn’t felt outclassed as an antagonist.   
When it was all over and the Master was back in his TARDIS, brushing bits of rubbish off his coat, he swore he’d never kidnap anyone again. Or at least, not where the Rani or that Guardian was involved. One enemy at a time is quite enough for anyone.


End file.
